1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a developer.
2. Discussion of the Background
A reduction in the line width of a resist pattern used for lithography has been desired along with miniaturization of the structure of electronic devices (e.g., semiconductor devices and liquid crystal devices). A fine resist pattern having a line width of about 90 nm can be formed using an ArF excimer laser. However, it will be required to form a finer resist pattern in the future.
As technology that improves the resolution of a chemically-amplified photoresist composition using an existing system without increasing the number of steps, an organic solvent having a polarity lower than that of an alkaline aqueous solution may be used as the developer (see Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2000-199953).
Specifically, when forming a resist pattern using an alkaline aqueous solution as the developer, it is difficult to form a fine resist pattern due to poor optical contrast. When forming a resist pattern using an organic solvent as the developer, however, a fine resist pattern can be formed due to an increase in optical contrast.